Imogen-Eli-Fiona Love Triangle
The love triangle between Imogen Moreno, Eli Goldsworthy, and Fiona Coyne, most commonly known as Fimogeli', began in the Season 11 episode, '''Not Ready To Make Nice (1), when Fiona plays matchmaker for Imogen and Eli to avoid her own crush for Imogen. Imogen was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Season 11 In Cry Me A River (2), in Drama Class, Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class and Imogen quickly responds with "obviously." In U Don’t Know (1), Imogen, Eli, and Fiona are walking through the halls, talking about who will get the role of "Clara." Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match. Fiona then walks away. In Lose Yourself (2), Imogen, Fiona, and Eli are seen at the Love Roulette rehearsals. In Underneath It All, Fiona runs into Eli and Imogen in the hallway after class, and mentions her party. Eli jokingly asks whether his invite got lost in the mail. Fiona tells Eli that she did not think he would be interested in coming. Eli says he isn't, but says that Imogen may be interested. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona realizes she has a crush on Imogen, so her plan to nip it in the bud is simple: she tries to hook Imogen and Eli up. Eli admits that he has feelings for Imogen, while Imogen’s feelings are somewhat unknown. Fiona invites them both of them to her loft, where she has a picnic laid out for them. Fiona told Eli she was setting them up, but not Imogen, who looks uncomfortable about the situation. Eli leaves and Imogen questions why Fiona is being so pushy about getting her and Eli together. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Imogen thinks that Fiona is setting her and Eli up because she doesn't want to be friends anymore, but Fiona assures her that’s not the case. Later, Eli and Imogen tell Fiona that they talked and have decided to go out on a date. Fiona’s plan worked; she pretends to be happy for them, but feels sad because she still has feelings for Imogen. In Need You Now (2), Imogen rants about her relationship with Eli to Fiona at Fiona's condo. They are seen holding a lamp and umbrella after Eli breaks in. Eli and Imogen argue while Fiona, Imogen, and Adam think Eli's having a manic episode. Trivia *They are all friends with Adam Torres. *They are all members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They all support the LGBT community. *They all share the quote, "Why so glum, chum?" **Fiona says this to Declan in [[Love Lockdown (1)|'Love Lockdown (1)']] **Eli says this to Fiona in [[Take a Bow (1)|'Take a Bow (1)']] **Imogen says this to Adam in [[Summertime|'Summertime']] *Imogen and Eli were also in a love triangle with Eli's girlfriend, Clare Edwards. *Imogen and Fiona had a relationship but broke up after Fiona graduated from Degrassi. *Eli and Fiona graduated with the Class of 2013, while Imogen is held back with the Class of 2014. Timeline *Start: 'Not Ready To Make Nice (1) '(1136) *End: 'In the Cold, Cold Night (1) '(1144) **Reason: Eli and Imogen broke up and decided to just be friends while Imogen started developing feelings for Fiona. Gallery Degrassi-lookbook-1114-imogen.jpg Normal_th_degrassi_s11e32083.jpg th_degrassi_s11e37141.jpg th_degrassi_s11e39095.jpg th_degrassi_s11e44036.jpg th_degrassi_s12_16212.jpg th_degrassi_s12_16214.jpg th_degrassi_s12_16217.jpg Ttr.jpg Tumblr_m1fbgnHzEM1qdqfrfo1_500.png tumblr_m7fei8fvdb1qzslygo1_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h39m32s111.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-17h18m04s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m46s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-22-14h12m51s84.png tumblr_m60zf8qY8B1rssrt4o3_500.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions